


Expectations versus Reality

by LunaDeAcero7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday Presents, Christmas Presents, Cosplay, Domestic Fight, Fluff Yaoi, Fluff and Humor, Fly broom, Food, M/M, Mention of Riren, Romance, angry, happy birthday levi, vacuum cleaner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeAcero7/pseuds/LunaDeAcero7
Summary: Levi lives with his boyfriend Eren, who is a very handsome fireman. This is the first Christmas they will celebrate together and they both have high expectations for it. Levi is expecting a super gift and Eren has a surprise that will make him burst into flames, will the fireman be able to put them out?One Shot/Suggested Riren/Birthday/Christmas/Romance/Fighting/Expected Gifts/Flying Broomsticks/Humor
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Expectations versus Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for choosing this story!  
> I'm Luna de Acero, I'm Argentinian and my native language is Spanish. I don't have a beta reader, nor professional help, so I apologize if you found mistakes or inconsistencies in your reading, I'm doing my best.
> 
> This is a gift for the beautiful Noah Ackerman (check out her FB page because she has some divine art!). Based on an idea we talked about for Christmas, which I was supposed to write before Christmas, but no, here I am, half asleep, half awake (I didn't correct it, sorry but not sorry), I think you're going to laugh a little.
> 
> What's wrong with you Lunita that you're not writing dirty, sexless stuff? Oh, I don't know, to redeem myself, I promise you that soon a really hot Riren will be released with all the dirty stuff you like, if you have Levi's fantasies with Eren, leave me your ideas in the comments and I'll make them come true (?), believe me, damn it. I love you guys, bye!
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, they are Isayama Hajime's, the story is my complete invention.  
> Warnings: Vulgar words, foul language, domestic violence (humorous, I swear), hot situations, vacuum cleaner (?), you have been warned.
> 
> If you liked it I ask you to be so kind as to leave a kudo or a comment.  
> Stellar kisses and see you next time!

_**.** _   
_**.** _   
_**"It is never too late for repentance and reparation."** _   
_**CHARLES DICKENS** _   
_**.** _   
_**.** _

Levi brought out the delicious baked meat whose was fragrant and whetted the appetite immediately. He had been working on some laborious recipes for at least the last three days, since he wanted to impress his boyfriend, a heroic fireman who had rescued him from a house fire three years ago.

Her boyfriend worked at a station in the city, sometimes in forty-eight hour shifts, and when he came home he always came with hungry, both for food and sex, Eren was sometimes quite insatiable, although it didn't bother him at all, quite the contrary.

Normally he didn't go out of his way for Christmas, which happened to coincide with his birthday, but well, this was the first Christmas the two of them were going to spend alone together, since they had been living together for six months and this year Eren's father had traveled to Russia to celebrate with his half-brother, an unfriendly and hairy blond that he liked like a kick to the liver, thank God he lived on the other side of the world.

Eren's mother had passed away several years ago, and Levi's mother was in Japan celebrating with the Asian part of the family, so fate had given them the night to themselves, alone. Eren had taken the day off, but had gone in the afternoon to say hello to Mikasa, a sort of adopted half-sister he had, and had told him he'd be back around nine.

Everything was spotlessly clean, a little green, red and white here and there, but not too much, just to give the apartment ambiance. He looked at the table again and took a couple of pictures to keep as a souvenir, maybe he had made too much food, but no way, he could freeze it or tell Hange or Erwin to come by and get some, he knew his friends missed his cooking, he had stopped frequenting them lately due to his work demands. Thank goodness the vacations were approaching, he would have time with them again.

It was half past nine at last Eren appeared, he apologized for the delay while he placed a medium-sized box under the tree in the living room and Levi had to appeal to all his calmness not to immediately go and tear the wrapping apart like a squirrel in rage.

There were many things that made Levi happier than a dog with two tails, the first was being given cleaning supplies, since everyone who knew him knew that he was a fanatic (not to say a bit obsessed) with cleaning and testing new technologies to achieve higher quality standards than those of a surgical ward, and the second was that he was weak to the snuggles of his beautiful boyfriend. Being a guy who was in his late thirties, apathetic by nature, too quiet and nondescript, it was a shock to all those close to him to see him all lovey-dovey, demonstrative and attentive to any need Eren had. Apparently the love bug had infected him in the worst way and he had no problem letting everyone know how in love he was.

Eren was also a very dedicated partner, last year they had not been able to spend Christmas together (Eren had been with his father and Levi with his mother), but the next day he had given him a gamer computer, since his boyfriend loved to be connected and play in groups, he spared no expense, besides giving him a striptease wearing his fireman uniform which, ironically, turned Levi on to levels as dangerous as the explosion of a nuclear bomb.

Of course Levi also had his details, he indulged his boyfriend in everything, he lent him his car, often picked him up from work, cooked his favorite dishes (he even took a chef course), gave him massages, bought him clothes and paid attention to everything the boy talked about, even that time he couldn't sleep, it was three in the morning, and Eren kept arguing why nature had made a mistake by not creating two-headed animals, there were also other ramblings, existential questions that Eren asked himself entangled in long arguments, such as for example: do flies sneeze? , Why couldn't grasshoppers swim, or what would life on earth be like if humans couldn't reason? To anyone else these would be crazy ideas, and would send Eren to hell, but to Levi everything about him was important, that's why they understood each other so well and loved each other so much.

Trusting that Eren was a shrewd, intelligent person, who also took hints on the fly, he had taken it upon himself in the last four months to leave him concrete clues of what he longed for more than eternal life, a silent-robot-vacuum cleaner-command-at-a-distance-through-cell-phone-with-a-virtual-application-and-satellite-positioning-solar-charge-and-eight-strategic-programming. Just imagining it in his hands made his jaws fill with saliva and even his limb, or heart, which in this case was the same thing, throbbed.

Countless times he had shown her articles about the convenience of having that item at home, and **that look how nice, how pleasant and when you come back from work you already have the whole floor clean, it saves you time, money, and besides it's so pretty the motherfucker, with that metallic effect on top and the sober black borders, I would kill to have one.**

If with all this Eren hadn't caught what was the ideal gift for Levi.... No, it was impossible, even an idiot would have noticed. But just in case, he had sent him some links in the previous days with offers and discounts from appliance stores just to "keep him in the loop". So when he saw his boyfriend walk in with that perfectly wrapped box and leave it at the foot of the tree, he couldn't keep his nervousness at bay for the next few hours. He tossed and turned on the sofa seat as if he had ants in his butt, he got up every few minutes to check if the heater was still on, if the plants needed water, if the toilet seat was clean, anything was excuse enough.

Finally they went to the dinner table. Eren was super happy, he was smiling all the time while he was stuffing his maw and Levi tied his hair neatly because Eren had stained hands; small and obscene detail of her beautiful boyfriend: when they were alone he liked to eat with his hands, Levi always joked that he surely had lion genes or something like that, it didn't bother him as long as he washed himself well afterwards. The truth was nice to see him enjoying himself so much, especially when he had taken great care to cook dishes worthy of the best five-star hotel.

Levi ate little, every now and then his eyes wandered to the clock in the living room and he drummed his fingers nervously as he pretended to be interested in another of Eren's ramblings as to whether the space dust were aliens who were cremated when they died, luckily he had to pause to swallow.

Finally and after time stretched like elastic, the clock struck twelve, but Eren asked to go watch the fireworks on the balcony and Levi obliged.

"How beautiful it all is!", the fireman was saying with eyes full of colored lights and joy overflowing from his face, while because of his height he hugged Levi with one of his long limbs squeezing him tight.

"Yes, yes, very nice, let's go for dessert, I made a cake," Levi insisted because he wanted to go at once to open his beautiful present.

"Before, I wanted to tell you something," said Eren taking her hands in his. "You, are really the love of my life, since I've known you everything is more beautiful," Levi was nodding, of course he liked what he was hearing, but he wanted his vacuum cleaner for all the chlorine!. "I'm so happy next to you, I put on twelve pounds, but it's just that you really cook so well, all my colleagues envy me, even the boss, but I don't let anyone have a single crumb of what your talented hands prepare for me, because it's just for me, as well as this love I feel".

"Wow, I'm really... touched, I love you too, Eren, now how about we go inside?"

"Wait, I'm not done yet," Levi sighed and continued listening. "Happy birthday, my love, for many more years and Christmases in your company, I love you."

Then he kissed him, but one of those kisses that demanded, that looked for more, he pressed him against the balcony railing and although Levi didn't like to give shows, he lent himself to the game a little, at that time most of the neighbors were already drunk and it was his birthday, so what difference did it make.

Before the situation went from light to dark Levi pushed his boyfriend and asked him to come in at once, Eren wanted to continue with what had been started, but poor Levi couldn't stand another second.

"What do you say we open the presents and then continue with ´ **our dessert** ´, uh?", he blurted out in that divine Greek god voice he carried himself in.

"Sure! I already want to see your pretty face when you see what I picked out for you, my love," the taller one confidently blurted out.

Saying no more, Levi went like a goat to the onion and practically made a dive towards the box area as his pupils dilated from the sheer anxiety he felt. Eren was still smiling mysteriously and completely confident of his choice. He settled to the side and picked up a rectangular box that enveloped the present Levi had prepared for him. When he opened it, he found another box inside, and then another, and another, and another, he wondered what on earth it would be and when he got to the last one he found an envelope, when he opened it he went backwards onto the floor in excitement. It was two tickets to travel to Indonesia, one of the tourist destinations Eren had been dreaming of for years. He hugged Levi with momentum and showered his face with kisses of pure gratitude.

"Yes, yes, well, now give me my present, go on, go on," Levi said enthusiastically as he rubbed his fingers together.

"Well, it's just that my gift isn't as wonderful as yours, really," he said.

"Never mind, give it to me already," he insisted smiling as he opened his hands to receive it.

"But even though it's not as expensive as this, I just wanted you to know that I chose it very carefully and put all my love into it."

"May you give it to me at once, damn it!", he despaired and shook it a little from the lapel of his shirt, because come on! He'd waited more than long enough.

"Ok, ok, here goes."

And at last he handed him the box, wrapped in a white paper with silver hearts and an ostentatious red bow, he tore the wrapping eagerly, looking at Eren excitedly and then noticed that underneath was a black box with no inscription anywhere, he shook it a bit and didn't really like how light it felt and that something seemed to move inside.

"Yeah, open it," Eren asked smiling.

Levi lifted the lid and his face became disfigured, he reached in and pulled out a clothes hook where a ridiculously, and erotically, tiny maid's outfit rested, Eren let out a little squeal of delight and clapped his palms twice while biting his bottom lip.

"What the fuck is this?", said Levi with a taciturn look.

"It's a costume, you know, like a cosplay and look, look, it comes with the stockings."

Levi pulled out two sheer stockings of dubious quality and some sort of garter belt, also black, along with a lubricating gel and a headband with two ridiculous cat ears made of plush. An evil aura enveloped the man who looked back at Eren rather disgusted.

"Are you going to wear this?", he asked resignedly, trying to overcome his disappointment.

"What, no, sweetie, it's for you to wear. Gosh! I can't wait to see you wearing that, you can use the duster you bought last month to complete the look."

"I don't understand, it's my fucking birthday, why should I be wearing this crap?"

"Come on, come on, you'd look super sexy, do you have any idea how many times I've fantasized about seeing you dressed like this? Please try it on, try it on, fucking try it on, I'm already hard. And please put on those black boots of yours, those ones that look like riding boots, hufff!"

Eren was on fire out of his ears, and he was a fireman, but his head was really exploding at all the possibilities. Levi sighed in annoyance and stood up, he was about to kick him out of the apartment but then an idea came to his mind, so what the very unfortunate boyfriend wanted him to dress up for his pleasure? Very well, he would oblige, but in his own way.

He went to the kitchen and opened the huge compartment where he carefully and cautiously kept all his cleaning supplies, took out his favorite broom and undressed right there to try to put on those filthy rags that it was an insult to call clothes. It took him a long time, while Eren kept asking him from the dining room if he was ready. He finally finished putting everything on, even the ears, and felt very stupid indeed, but no way.

When he returned to the living room, Eren was already half naked and completely motivated, his eyes bursting into sparkles when he could appreciate Levi's worked and masculine anatomy in that tight and seductive suit.

"My love, you look amazing!", he said drooling at the spectacle.

"Yeah, yeah, here's your love, you dirty cheapskate!"

And there you have Levi chasing Eren all over the apartment while wielding the broom as if it were a sword, throwing left and right ornaments, ashtrays and vases, the fireman was screaming like hell and Levi managed to give him two brooms that disarranged his dirty thoughts, until finally Eren could lock himself in the bathroom, while Levi kicked the door and swore he was going to break the broom all over that graceful body he had.

The fireman had to wait half an hour for his perfect boyfriend's anger to subside and he finally unlocked the door to peek a piece of toilet paper between his fingers as a peace flag. By then Levi had already downed two bottles of champagne and was opening one of cider, the broom clutched tightly in his right hand.

"So, my love, I'm asking you to calm down," Eren was saying from the hallway without quite getting up the courage to return to the dining room.

"Come, come I'm not going to do anything to you," his boyfriend was asking him but he still maintained that serial killer look that didn't give any confidence.

"Hey, that's not how I thought we were going to end our nice night, teddy bear," Eren was saying.

"Well guess what, I didn't think this was going to be my present either, you see sometimes reality far exceeds expectations, come here you coward, I'm going to give you your little present, come on."

"Calm down, Levi Ackerman! If you don't calm down I can't give you the other present I bought you."

Only then did the man relax a little, but he still held on tightly to the broom, once he could be fooled, twice he couldn't be fooled.

"Where's the fucking present?"

"Drop the broom or I don't tell you," Levi obeyed. "And also promise you won't hit me again."

"Stop playing games, do you really have another present?"

"Yes, but it's in the trunk of the car, I wanted to surprise you tomorrow when I wake up, but apparently it's not going to be possible."

"I'll give you three minutes to bring it, three minutes."

Even Flash wouldn't have looked for the box as fast as Eren, thank goodness and he didn't run away, but the truth was that he really wanted to enjoy how that tiny skirt looked on his beautiful boyfriend.

"Ha-happy birthday, ba-babe," he said with his hands shaking as he handed him the second box.

And then yes, this time it was indeed the wonderful vacuum cleaner-robot-silent-command-at-a-distance-through-cell-phone-with-a-virtual-application-and-satellite-positioning-solar-charging-and-eight-strategic-programming. Levi cried with emotion as he hugged it as if he had been handed a child.

"You bastard, why didn't you give it to me sooner?", he growled with her eyes still glazed over.

"It's just that well, first I wanted to see you wearing that outfit, did you really think this was all I was going to give you?"

"I'm sorry, I feel like crap, I got out of control", he said regretfully and Eren would use that card to his advantage.

"Well, if you really want to redeem yourself with me, I could accept you dancing "Jingle Bells", you know, the song, dressed as you are."

"No filming, no pictures."

"Done."

True, things didn't go the way either of them had hoped, but at the same time they didn't go so badly either. Eventually Levi got his fancy appliance and Eren.... well, Eren got several orgasms and happy endings, just like the one in this story.

.

By Luna de Acero.-


End file.
